


Frustration

by Swan_Secrets



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Femslash, Lesbian Sex, Porn, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 16:19:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kind of a sequel to "Distraction" but there's no direct reference.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frustration

"God dammit," Jane huffed in frustration pushing her chair back away from the desk where the equations on the computer screen were refusing to come together the way she wanted them to.

Darcy Lewis looked up from her laptop. She was sprawled in on the couch with the computer on her lap, a sheet of paper beside her from which she was entering numbers. Data entry could be a bore but as Jane Foster's assistant the grunt work was hers to do.

"Maybe you need to take a break, clear your head and get rid of all that pent up frustration," Darcy suggested.

Jane turned to her and shot her a look that could have melted ice.

"Or not."

Seeing the reaction of the other woman to her glare Jane realised that she shouldn't be taking out her own failings on Darcy. The fault was entirely hers and her stupid brain not figuring this out. "Sorry. It's just..."

"I know, you don't have to explain."

"Maybe you're right, maybe I just need to get away from this for a few minutes and clear my head."

Darcy shifted her laptop onto the sofa and stood. "I think I know just the thing."

She dashed out of the living room/workspace and moments later returned holding an object Jane recognised immediately. It was a strap-on, specifically their strap-on. It had black leather straps, the dildo itself was ribbed along it's length, dark purple in colour and had a nice thickness. It was seven and a half inches long.

"How come no matter what the situation is your solution is always sex?"

"Because girl sex is always the solution." She twirled the toy by the straps. "Come on, can you think of any better way to burn off all that frustration that's clogged up inside you? I mean sure you could get drunk but then you'd pass out and feel terrible tomorrow and be in no condition to get back to work." She stopped twirling the strap-on. "Come on can you think of any good reason not to?"

Jane thought about it. She looked at her screen. The numbers and symbols seemed to make even less sense than they had a few minutes ago. She knew that she wasn't going to make any more progress like this. She shook her head and threw up her hands in a gesture of surrender.

"Yay!" Darcy grinned and bounced up and down, which did wonderful things to her boobs which were contained within a low cut tank top, her cream coloured bra peaking out as the fabric strained to hold in her magnificent bosom.

Jane stood, rolling her eyes. Darcy laughed and bounded to Jane's bedroom, Jane herself followed close behind.

Darcy tossed the strap-on on the bed and turned to face Jane, pulling her top off as she did, flinging it to the floor.

Jane Foster had absolutely no problem admitting she found Darcy's breasts incredibly attractive. As boobs went they were pretty fucking spectacular. Full and round and just begging to be grabbed and squeezed and kissed.

Darcy was completely aware of this almost magnetic attraction Jane had to her rack. "Are you gonna just stare or night or start getting naked too?" Darcy put her hands on her hips.

"I'll let you know in a minute," Jane deadpanned, eyes fixed on Darcy's boobies.

Darcy unbuttoned and took off her jeans, her panties were pale blue and boy-shirt style. Jane was still fully dressed and being a massive perv. Jane bit her bottom lip and twirled her finger in her hair.

"Here, let me help." Darcy slinked her curvaceous self over to Jane and hooked her fingers under the bottom of her top, lifting it. Jane raised her arms and helped Darcy take her top off, her bra was simple and white.  
Once the top was clear of Jane's mouth Darcy leaned in, claiming her lips with her own. Jane was slightly taken by surprise. She dropped her top then returned the kiss, her right palm cupping the back of Darcy's neck, the other going to her hip.

Jane felt all the tension and worry fading, a wave of relaxation spreading through her body as she kissed her assistant. She slid her tongue into Darcy's mouth for a few seconds then sucked on her bottom lip.

Darcy made a hum of satisfaction, she undid the button of Jane's tan pants and put her right hand down the front of them. She pressed her fingers to the crotch of Jane's panties, rubbing from side to side.

Jane kissed her deeper and pulled her closer, the passion flaring between the two woman. Colleagues. Friends. And sometimes lovers.

They certainly weren't in a relationship. They were friends with sporadic sexy benefits. It was usually situations like there where one of them just needed to have some sex. About eighty percent of the time it was Darcy who initiated.

Darcy kept moving her fingers, feeling dampness starting to soak through Jane's underwear.

"Off," said Jane, "take them off."

"You got it sexyface," Darcy kissed her again and quickly pulled Jane's pants down, taking her panties with them. Jane lifted her feet one at a time so Darcy could entirely remove the clothing. "Oh new style," Darcy said, her eyes were on Jane's pubic hair which had been trimmed and shaved down to a narrow landing strip.

"You like?"

"I like yes yes, I like," Darcy planted a kiss either side of the strip of hair. Jane reached behind her back and undid her bra, slipped off the straps and tossed it away. Darcy stood and they kissed again, long, wet and deep.

"You're very overdressed," Jane said.

"Maybe I am. Maybe you should go get on the bed," Darcy's hand went back down between Jane's legs, fingers now able to directly touch her wetness.

"Bed is good. Bed is great in fact," Jane said. She skipped across the room to the bed and bounced onto it, turning to face Darcy, sitting on it fully with her legs stretched out.

"You really are a sexy sexy lady," Darcy said, admiring the nude woman on the bed.

Jane blushed. "Seriously, you need to lose the clothes and come over here."

"These clothes?" Darcy ran her hands over the front of her bra then her panties.

"Those clothes."

"That depends."

"Oh what?"

"How much you're going to make it worth my while," she looked pointedly at the strap-on on the bed beside Jane.

"Darcy. Get naked, get over here, or it won't be worth your while at all."  
Darcy gulped. seeing in Jane's eyes that she absolutely meant it. she did the quickest thing she could think of: She took off her bra.

It had the desired result.

Jane sucked on her bottom lip and her eyes took on a look that was reserved for when she was looking at Darcy's tits with utter lust. Gosh her boobs were so big and round and her puffy pale pink nipples just begged to be sucked on.

Darcy ran both hands over her boobs, cupping them, squeezing them. She pinched both her nipples and grinned at Jane's expression. She sauntered slowly towards the bed, playing with her breasts the whole way.

Jane welcomed Darcy into her arms, the younger woman getting on top of her. They kissed, hot and heavy. Jane's right hand went to her chest, stroking and caressing those full breasts.

Ms Lewis quickly made her way down Jane's body. She gave brief attention to Jane's nipples, sucking on one then the other. She carried on down.

While Jane was a breast girl Darcy was all about the pussy. It was by far her favourite part of a woman's body. She kissed Jane's flat belly, her hands sliding up and down the inside of her spread wide thighs.

"You know I really do love this new style," Darcy ran her thumb over Jane's neat pubic hair then kissed the top edge of it.

"Thanks, ooh," Jane moaned, Darcy's thumb slid up and down her slick slit. Darcy leaned in and kissed either side of Jane's cunt. Jane had a beautiful pussy and it was wonderfully wet. She licked, an upwards stroke, with all of her tongue. She did it again, again, again. On the fifth lick she hit Jane's clit, eliciting a low purring moan. She ate Jane out with the enthusiasm that came from a real passion for sex. Darcy loved the taste, the smell, and the way Jane's pussy felt against her mouth. She loved the lovely noises Jane made in response to her efforts.

 

"Okay, your turn," Jane said as she caught her breath. Darcy moved up on top of her again. Darcy's mouth and three fingers of her right hand were coated with Jane's sexual juices. Jane was coming down from her third orgasm. Their lips found each other and everything was good.

After a minute or two of making out Jane rolled them so Darcy was on her back. She moved off the bed, picking up the strap-on. Darcy watched her as she put it on.

Darcy had bought the toy a few months ago and every time the two of them had used it it had been very pleasurable.

Jane secured the purple artificial cock in place, she returned to Darcy and used both hands to pull down the busty woman's panties.Jane got back on top of her lover, settling between her legs. Her left hand went downtown to Darcy's sex, her right to her breast. She circled the nipple with her thumb while the fingers of her other hand teased Darcy's cunt.

The hand down between Darcy's legs then took hold of the strap-on dick. They kissed then Jane looked Darcy in the eyes, rubbing the head of the toy up and down her aroused lower lips.

"Stop teasing, please," Darcy said. Jane responded by pinching her nipple. "Please Jane." She pinched the nipple harder. "Please, I need it." Jane smiled and switched to the other nipple, pulling on it, stretching the sensitive nub. "Fuck me Jane. I need you fuck me. I need it now."

Finally Jane gave Darcy what she wanted, lining the toy up with her entrance and then pressed forward with her hips. The strap-on slid into Darcy who bit her bottom lip and raised up her hips to meet it.

When Jane was wearing the strap-on it brought out a more aggressive side of her. Darcy was sure there was some psychologist somewhere who'd have something deep and meaningful to say about phallic symbolism and so on. But Darcy didn't care about that. All she cared about was that when Jane was wearing the strap-on she was going to get fucked good and hard, just the way she liked it

The ribbed dildo slid deeper and deeper inside until all seven and a half inches were sheathed in Darcy's vagina. Jane kissed Darcy, tongue slipping into her mouth, her hand moving across her chest to the other nipple, giving it a firm tug.

It felt so good with the toy inside her but Darcy wanted more, much much much more. As they kissed she tried to communicate this with her body, trying to thrust with her hips and grabbing Jane's ass, urging her to fuck her.

Jane however asserted control. She pulled, pinched and slightly twisted Darcy's nipple. With her left hand she pushed up under Darcy's right knee, bringing the leg up until the knee was almost level with her breasts.

Darcy hooked her other leg over Jane's waist, still rolling her hips back and forth, trying to get as much movement as possible from the toy.

"Jane please," Darcy whimpered breaking their kissing. She moaned as the other woman pulled on her nipple again.

"There's something really sexy about you begging," Jane said, she kissed to Darcy's neck then up to her ear. "Beg some more for me."

"Please fuck me. Jane please please I need you to fuck me." Jane drew back and thrust once, then stopped. "Yes yes, please. Oh more more fuck me, fuck me, fuck me hard Jane."

At last Jane relented. After three or four initial strokes she was thrusting hard and deep. Darcy moaned her approval.

"Harder baby, harder," Darcy grabbed Jane's ass with one hand and ran her fingernails down her back with the other.

Jane pulled sharply on her nipple and grunted, pounding the student's cunt with everything she had. She tapped into the well of frustration that had built up while she was working. The struggled. The equations that refused to just damn well work. She had been very frustrated. The orgasms Darcy had caused had gone some way to relieving that build up, but this was what she needed to truly get over it.

Their flesh slapped together. Jane darted in to kiss Darcy's lips briefly when she could. Both of them panted and humphed and groaned. Jane hammered into Darcy like she was trying to drive her right through the mattress.

Darcy came, bucking and squealing in delight, her legs shaking. Jane slowed to let her enjoy it then came to a stop with the toy still fully inside her.

They were both breathing hard. They were both sweating. "Turn over," said Jane. She kissed Darcy then withdrew.

"Yes ma'am," Darcy took a few deep breaths then she turned over, getting up on her hands and knees. She looked over her shoulder at Jane. She was gorgeous. She was smiling, the toy dangling between her legs, it was glistening with her juices. "Jane?"

"Yes?: Jane ran her hand over the curvy of Darcy's hip and squeezed her buttock.

"If I ask you really nicely...would you fuck my ass?"

"I don't know," Jane moved her hand over Darcy's buttock and ran her thumb down the crack, stopping when she reached her asshole. "Why don't you ask me nicely?" She circled Darcy's asshole with her thumb.

"Will you pretty please fuck my ass Jane?"

Anal sex was nothing new to them. They had enjoyed anal play during a number of their sexual encounters. It had, naturally, been Darcy's idea. Jane had been new to anal but had quickly taken to it.

Continuing to circle her rosebud with her thumb Jane spanked her with her other hand. "You can ask nicer."

Darcy smiled and wiggled her butt from side to side. "Pretty please with a cherry on top will you please fuck my ass?"

Jane spanked her again, harder. The crack of it was loud and Darcy let out a lovely 'Oh' sound. "Keep doing that." Jane spanked her again, harder still. "Please, I want your big cock in my booty" Spank! Spank! "Fuck oh yes. Spank me Jane, fuck me. Spank me and make me your anal slut."

Darcy had a dirty mouth at the best of times, and in bed it was fully unleashed. Jane loved it. While she was not as vocal she loved to listen to Darcy speaking filth. Her voice, her way with words, her unashamed truth. She was such a brazenly sexual person, Jane couldn't help be drawn to her.

Darcy taking a more submissive role made Jane feel all the more dominant. All traces of her frustrations were gone. She had let go. She was letting herself be free from her stresses and relish the joy of being with a woman as incredible as Darcy Lewis.

Jane kept spanking her and Darcy kept begging for it and calling herself every nasty name under the sun. Jane kept teasing Darcy's asshole with the thumb of her other hand.

Darcy's rear was a lovely pale red, darker in patches where the spanks had been concentrated. Jane slipped off the bed and pulled open the bottom drawer of her beside cabinet. Darcy watched and smiled as Jane took out a large tube of lubricant.

"Oh yes, lube it up good for my tight asshole," Darcy said. Jane got back on the bed and gave Darcy's behind another smack before popping open the tube. "God you're so sexy," Darcy had her hand between her legs, rubbing her clit in slow circles. Jane squeezed a generous blob of the lube into her hand. She coated the full length of the purple cock making sure it was thickly covered in the goo.

Darcy kept touching herself and every now and then whimpered or said something filthy under her breath. The scientist squirted another glob of lubricant into her hand.

She used her fingers to liberally and gently apply the lube to Darcy's asshole. Darcy made a gasp when the cold lube first came into contact with her sensitive skin.

Jane spent a couple of minutes making sure that Darcy was lubed up properly, the last thing she wanted was to hurt her. Once satisfied she took hold of the toy in her right hand, left hand on Darcy's buttock, pulling one of the cheeks apart from the other.

She pressed the head of the cock to Darcy's asshole and steadily urged it forward.

Within a few minutes they built up to a steady, pounding rhythm. Darcy rubbed her clit and moaned as Jane fucked her ass. Darcy thrust back against the cock and she made noises like a porn star.

 

Jane's eyes opened and she found herself looking at the very peaceful, very much asleep, Darcy. She looked very pretty.

After twenty minutes of just enjoying the happy snuggly sleepy morning Jane got out of bed. She took a wonderful hot shower and then got dressed. Darcy was still asleep. One the floor beside the bed was the strap-on. The room still smelled of sex. Jane wasn't surprised, they had spent a significant portion of the night fucking.

Jane tugged on the covers to expose more of Darcy's body. There were scratch marks on her back and hips. Her ass was still red in places. Jane smiled.

She left Darcy sleeping and returned to her computer. She was calm. She was ready to make the damn equations make sense.


End file.
